Glee Project!
by irishmist816
Summary: You want to be on Glee? I know you do! So fill out the sheet and get ready to compete for one of the 12 slots on The Glee Project! This is your chance to be on Glee! Characters have been selected!
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a new story here in hopes of curing writer's block for my story Sequence! Read it if you get the chance. Please PM me your response so other's can't see their competition!**

Full Name:

Gender:

Nicknames:

Age:

Hometown:

Where You Currently Live (include how long you have been there):

Height:

Weight:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:

Any other appearance descriptors:

Employment?:  
College?:

Hobbies:

Favorite Glee Character:

What is _Glee:_

Why do you want to be on _Glee_?/What would you bring to the show?:

What kind of character would you be?:

Backstory:

On a scale of 1-10 (obviously one is bad and 10 is phenomenal), how strong are you at singing?:  
What genres do you sing?:

What genres are you weak at?:  
How long have you been singing?:

Describe your voice:

On a scale of 1-10, how strong are you at dancing (Do you look like Harry Shum or do you look like a koala bear? ):

What styles can you do/do you do?:

Do you enjoy dancing?:

On a scale of 1-10, how strong is your acting?:

Do you prefer comedy or drama?:

Do you play any other instruments?

Any other talents:

Audition Songs:

*I Dreamed a Dream- _Les Miserables_

*Maybe This Time- _Cabaret_

*Imagine- John Lennon

*Losing My Religion- R.E.M.

*I Have Confidence- _Sound of Music_

*Things Are Looking Up- Bobby Child

*Rolling in the Deep- Adele

*Valerie- Amy Winehouse

*Mine- Taylor Swift

*Two People in Love- Lizzie Fields


	2. Welcome to The Glee Project Part 1

**Authors Note: Please remember that if your character was selected, I have control over what happens with them. I will use what you wrote, but some of it will be in my own interpretation. Some of you put down ages that are younger than 18, so they will be put at a random age as I feel fit. Please don't take offense. Also, I will be using most of the guidelines from the show, but some of it might be switched around to my liking, etc., so it won't be exactly like **_**The Glee Project**_**. The chapters may be switching points of view off and on and could be told from a character's perspective, or as a narrator. I don't not own **_**Glee**_** or **_**The Glee Project**_**. This chapter is just the final callback list. I will start actually writing the story sometime this weekend! Now that that's over with, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!**

* * *

FINAL CALLBACK LIST

_Congratulations! You have been selected to compete against other individuals for the shot at a 7 episode arc on Glee! You are about to embark on a journey that is sure to change your life forever. We wish you luck. Here are the contenders for The Glee Project:_

*Naomi Sunter

*Isabelle Bellavance

*Aiden Clark

*Sophia Lynch

*Spenser Wilde

*Benjamin Bishop, Jr.

*Olive Riverly

*Christian Bexley

*Bethany Hazelitt

*Francesca Lawrence

*Charlotte Ellis

*Liam Sillian

*Amanda Vittles

*Juliet Goodman


	3. In the Dorms and Meeting the Contenders

**The first chapter of the **_**Glee Project**_** is finally up! Sorry for not updating earlier, but my first draft of this sucked, so I scraped it and came up with something else from scratch! I hope you enjoy!**

Naomi had just finished emptying her suitcase when her head was hit with a fluffy white pillow. Turning around, she found herself face to face with the hazel eyes of Olive. Naomi gave her a small smile before turning back around.

"What no sense of humor?" Amanda, a country girl from Mississippi remarked, watching their every move.

Naomi scoffed. "Please, I have a sense of humor."

"Well it doesn't seem like it." Spenser, who reminded Naomi of a mouse with dark green eyes.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at the three of them, before her face broke into one of her signature smiles. "You guys are weird."

"But that's why you love us!" Amanda shouted as she fell off her bed and landed in a crumpled heap of sheets on the floor.

Francesca Lawrence, a 19 year old from New York City watched them with caring eyes. She truly cared for everyone, but mostly her sisters. Her younger sister, Rosie, is disabled and has spent years in a wheelchair. She also had a soft spot in her heart for Danny, her friend who always seemed to be there for her, through all the ups and downs. Including the time when her father came home completely wasted and tried raping her. Although nothing happened, Francesca was petrified. Danny was always there for her and her siblings. She giggled with the girls as they watched Amanda try to uncover herself.

Juliet Goodman was standing on the bed with Charlotte Ellis, who became instant friends when they met each other less than a week ago. They hit off instantly, talking about singing and the great life struggles they had been through.

At that moment, Liam Sillian walked in. He wasn't very tall, but Sophia Lynch had a soft spot for him. She found his slight frame and blonde hair, brown eyes look appealing. His eyes found her for a moment, before she refocused her eyes on Amanda, who had just gotten up.

Isabelle Bellavance, a girl from France was close to the bathroom, her eyes looking at her reflection. _Just think, you could have any person in the world. People love you; just ignore the ones that hate you_. She struggled with confidence once her parents divorced and she had to leave her brother and sister with her father when she was only seven.

Behind her, Benjamin, or Bennie as people had started to call him, was reading Sherlock Holmes and thinking hard about his competition. He wasn't an overly competitive person, but he had great confidence in himself, especially his theatrical abilities. He began expressing himself at the age of nine, and hasn't stopped since.

Sitting next to him was Aiden Clark, an extremely stylish 19-year-old. A giant panda hat covered his sun kissed hair. His blue eyes surveyed the room, taking in the other people in the room. There was Christian Bexley, a city boy who towered over everybody else in his dark clothing. Bethany Hazelitt had her head stuck under a bed, with her red-purple hair barely visible. She was talking to Olive in a fake Scottish accent that sounded completely real. Aiden couldn't help but notice that was one of her biggest talents. She could sound like anybody from anywhere.

"Hey Bennie!"

Bennie looked up from his book, and saw Juliet waving him over to her bed. He placed his book on the bedside table and pushed himself up off the bed.

"You're Juliet right?" he asked. Bennie had trouble remembering names.

"That's right!" Juliet replied, showing off her dazzling smile.

"Did you need me for something, or did you just want to make sure I knew your name?"  
"I was hoping you would remember my name! I actually just wanted to get to know you better. I like knowing my competition and I'm sure you do as well." She smiled before continuing. "You seem like a pretty interesting guy."

Bennie smirked at her. "You are correct in that sense and everyone should know it."

Amanda stood up from her pile of sheets. "Hey lovers!" she called at Juliet and Bennie. They gave her a mock-glare as Bennie asked, "Yes?"

Amanda straightened her disheveled appearance. "I think Robert will be coming in soon to tell us what the homework assignment is, so you might want to break apart before he gets in. Although it would be a great storyline if you guys were already hot and heavy."

Juliet smiled in her direction, but on the inside, she couldn't help feeling a small nagging sensation. Could Amanda truly sense "love" that well? It's not like she had a thing for Bennie, although he was quite the looker and seemed nice.

Juliet's thoughts continued as they all made their way towards the room where the first homework assignment would be given to them. Meanwhile, Spenser was biting her fingernails in anticipation. She had anxiety about whether or not she would get past the first homework assignment. Everyone called her a worry-wart, and for good reason.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts as the door opened and Robert Ulrich walked in, holding the notebook with the homework assignment in it.

**I know this was really short, and I'm really sorry. I just had to get people's basic backgrounds in so we could start to understand them better. I'm working on the next chapter right now so I should be updating in a few days or less! Please review!**


	4. Homework Assignment

**Sorry for not updating sooner. The place I'm staying at right now has extremely limited internet so uploading things is taking a while, but I will be updating as much as possible now that I fixed the problem! Once again, I hope you enjoy!**

"The theme for this week is romanticality." Robert began after introducing himself.

Christian Bexley gave a nervous twitch. He was fine with being romantic, but he wasn't sure about everyone else and if they would have to be partnered. He could be a partner, but he was worried about somebody else messing him up.

Your homework assignment for this week is _Make You Feel My Love_." Robert said.

Juliet grinned widely. "I love that song!" she screamed, making Amanda cover her ears.

"I'm glad you like it." Robert continued. "I'll give you guys the music and let you split it up on your own. You'll choreograph your own routine and then perform for me along with a special guest mentor."

"Ooohhh, I bet I know who it is." Bennie said with an air of confidence.

"Well, you shall see!" Robert replied as he left the room.

Amanda looked over the song. "This isn't really my style."

Bethany looked her way. "Well, this show is about pushing ourselves and our boundaries. We're supposed to go out of our comfort zones. It will make us better."

Aiden smiled at her. "I couldn't have said that better myself."

The contenders split up the song into their separate pieces. Isabelle quietly agreed with everyone about their parts. She didn't argue about what part she got, she just wanted this week to be over. She had a hard time with opening herself up to anyone, which was an implied part of being romantic. _Maybe I can approach it with a more saddened façade_, she thought.

"Welcome to romanticality week. I know you all have worked extremely hard on your homework assignment and I've brought someone along who is as equally excited to see it as I am." Robert said.

Liam began leaning forward in his seat. _I need to calm down_, he thought. _I get easily star struck but I won't be allowed to work with people if I go crazy over them._

"In my opinion, this is one of the most romantic people on the show. She has an ability to connect with others around her in the smallest of ways and being romantic is all about connecting with the other person." Robert finished his spiel as the door opened.

Sophia screamed out loud, as did several other people in the room.

"Hi! I'm Heather, or HeMo."

_Oh my God! _Francesca was screaming inside her head. _It's Heather Morris! I've always loved her! She's insane and amazing and everything I want to be! _

"So, romanticality." Heather began. "It's about…love, honestly. Pure love. I can't give a great explanation because everyone has different ideas about what love is, and I want to see what you guys think about love."

Robert smiled at the group. "We're ready to see what you have ready."

Heather clapped her hands together. "I'm so excited!"

Amanda:

_When the rain_

_ Is blowing in your face_

Francesca:

_And the whole word_

_ Is on your case_

Juliet:

_I could offer you_

_ A warm embrace_

_ To make you feel my love_

Spenser:

_When the evening shadows_

_ And the stars appeared_

Naomi:

_And there is no one there_

_ To dry your tears_

Bennie:  
_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Christian:

_I know you_

_ Haven't made your mind up yet_

_ But I would never_

_ Do you wrong_

Bethany:

_I've know it_

_ From the moment that we met_

_ No doubt it my mind_

_ Where you belong_

Liam:

_I'd go hungry_

_ I'd go black and blue_

Isabelle:

_I'd go crawling_

_ Down the avenue_

Aiden:

_You know there's nothing_

_ That I wouldn't do_

_ To make you feel my love_

Olive:

_The storms are raging_

_ On the rolling sea_

Charlotte:

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change_

_Are blowing wild and free_

Sophia:

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

All:

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Heather was clapping as soon as the song had come to a close. "That was so amazing and it made me want to cry."

Olive laughed, happy that she had completed the assignment and that it was completed well.

Robert told Heather that it was time to pick the winner of the homework assignment.

"Well, it's a tough choice for me. Sophia."

Sophia picked up her head hopefully. She gave a small grin.

"I really really loved your vocals. You came across as soft and sweet and for me that really worked. Same with Liam, although you seemed more forceful. Like you knew what you wanted, which is what the song is about to me."

"Well, Heather…who do you pick as the winner?" Robert asked.

Isabelle looked at the floor, knowing in her heart that she hadn't been very impressive in the first homework assignment.

"I choose…..Sophia as the winner." Heather smiled at Sophia, who looked as though she was about to faint. "You really showed me that the song meant a lot to you inside your heart and it came across as very romantic and loving."

Robert and the other contenders clapped, although Francesca was quietly cursing inside because she wanted to get the mentoring session with Heather. Amanda gave a hint of a smile, a little bit of jealously washing over her features.

"Sophia, you will get a one-on-one mentoring session with Heather during this week's assignment."

Sophia grinned widely. "Thank you so much! I really can't believe it."

Juliet smiled, truly happy for Sophia. She really liked Sophia even though she didn't know her that well. She came across as a loving and caring person.

Heather waved and left the room as Robert announced the next part of the contest. "You guys will be performing a music video, as you will be for most of the songs. The song is _Time After Time_ by Cyndi Lauper."

"One of the best love songs….ever." Bennie dramatically told Naomi, who rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Robert continued, "You will have sessions with Nikki for vocals, Zach for choreography and multiple others for the actual filming of the music video. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Amanda turned towards the others. "I don't know about you guys, but romanticality is hard to pull off. It's way harder than I thought."

"That's because you don't think!" Liam replied snarkily, but everyone knew that he was just joking.

"It's one of the best songs of all time!" Bennie exclaimed again.

"I agree." Isabelle said. "I really do love Cyndi Lauper. She's a genius."

The contenders continued discussing their favorite love songs and movies, and in their own minds, were either excited or dreading the upcoming sessions.

**I hope you liked this chapter. More will be up as soon as possible. If you haven't heard of that song, go look it up! **_**Time After Time**_** is just plain awesome! So is **_**Make You Feel My Love**_**!** **Please review!**


	5. Final Three and Elimination: Redone

** For the first music video, I'm just going to go straight to where they decide who is going on and who is getting put into the final three. I hope you still enjoy it. I might be doing this for every three music videos or so.**

All of the contenders were standing stiff as boards as they waited to hear what Robert, Zach and Nikki had to say. Sophia was biting her nails and Bennie wouldn't blink at all while staring at the ceiling.

'This music video was a challenge for everyone, I think." Robert said.

Aiden nodded his head in assent. He had a rough time getting the rhythm of the song and getting into a more romantic mood for the music video. Charlotte smiled at him, which helped him to relax.

Zach spoke next. "I think we'll just cut to the chase if you guys don't mind."

Francesca grinned. Zach was an extremely humorous person and she enjoyed it when he talked to them. He put most people in the room at ease and even in tense situations like this, he had ways of making it more relaxed.

Nikki said the first three names. "Juliet, Benjamin and Naomi you guys will immediately be going on in the competition."

Juliet jumped in the air and Bennie brought his eyes down from the ceiling with a start.

"Wait, what did she say?" he asked Juliet.

Juliet playfully punched him in the shoulder. "We're moving on silly!" She grabbed Bennie and Naomi's hand and pulled them off towards the exit.

Robert spoke next. "Sophia. You struggled a little bit getting the tone of the song but the way you portrayed yourself was just fantastic. It blew me out of the park. With that being said, you've made it."

Sophia let out the huge breath she was holding and she walked out of the room.

"Olive and Christian." Zack called. Olive brought her head up from the floor and gave a small smile. She knew that it had been a hard music video because she wasn't being very romantic.

"Smiles you two! You are both allowed to go on, just remember to be more confident with yourselves." Both Olive and Christian shared a long hug and walked arm in arm towards the exit. Liam was getting uncomfortable. He didn't like how he was still standing in what could be the final three.

Nikki smiled at Zach as she continued. "Francesca. I really enjoyed your vocals. Your voice fit the song incredibly well and I liked seeing how happy you were being able to do what you wanted to do. I didn't see any problem, so you are allowed to continue on."

Francesca showed a breathy smile of relief as she made her way towards the door.

Nikki continued, "Charlotte and Isabelle. I think that you guys were awesome and I don't really have other words for it. You guys are sticking around."

The two girls held each other's hands and gave each other big grins. They waved to everyone else as they walked out of the room.

"Spenser and Bethany." Robert began. Spenser gave him a smile, while Bethany gave a half-grimace, trying to swallow down her nerves. "I know it was a rough shoot for you two, especially Bethany, but you guys managed yourselves, which is a wonderful quality to have. No matter what, you guys took what we said in stride and worked really hard to accomplish it. Well done girls. You're going on!"

Bethany squealed with delight as she practically tackled Spenser to the floor. They straightened themselves out and walked out of the room.

Robert, Nikki and Zach looked at the remaining three contenders. Zach started off.

"Aiden. You are an extremely hard worker. Your ability to constantly work was obviously shining through, but you struggled in the music video, especially with being romantic with other contenders. You were hiding in a protective shell, which was a little worrisome to see. From what I've heard, your vocals weren't the best they could be. You struggled some with hitting notes, but besides that you were fine. Your song for the final three performances, where you will perform in front of Ryan Murphy, is _The Scientist_ by Coldplay."

Aiden smiled. _At least I know the song and I've sung it a bazillion times. That should help me out a little bit. At least I wasn't put into the bottom three for no reason._

Nikki nodded her head at Amanda before beginning. "Amanda you were stunning with your vocals. Your voice was strong when it needed to be and soft when it had to be. You had fairly good versatility. The only problem we had throughout the entire week was your attitude." Amanda nodded in understanding. _I can be a little temperamental sometimes_. "You occasionally fought back with other contenders and the crew members around you. I know that the pressure is hard, but we can't have someone on the show who can't handle the pressure to get the job done. Your song will be _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls."

Amanda twisted her fingers around each other. _I don't exactly know that song, but it's an opportunity. I should have kept my temper under control. Jeez, I hate myself for that. What was I thinking? I wish I could have just stuck with my vocals and listened to my head saying to shut up when I started getting so angry with everything._

"Liam." Robert began. Liam looked up hopefully. "I'll just lay it down on the line for you. You struggled with vocals. You struggled with romanticality. You struggled with working with others. I'll keep it simple as well. You are a little rough around the edges, but you have a talent there. I think the only thing I need to tell you is to find that talent and let it shine through when you are performing for Ryan Murphy, and afterwards, to continue to let it shine. Your song will be _You're Beautiful_ by James Blunt."

Liam nodded. _I understand completely. I really didn't have a good week, but I guess I'll just have to power through_…_which should be hard since I have no clue what that song is._

The final three hugged each other before leaving the room to work on their pieces.

Liam had finished his song for Ryan Murphy. Ryan looked at Liam unsure of what to say. "Well, for one you sort of forgot the lyrics."

Liam blushed. "Yeah, I've never heard of this song until now."

Ryan nodded and gave a small smile. "You struggled a little bit with some of the falsetto parts, but you exuded more romanticality than during the music video."

"Thank you." Liam replied. _I can't think of any other words_.

"You can go." Ryan said as Liam left the stage.

Ryan turned towards Zach. "He struggled with that song quite a bit."

Zach nodded, "But it is a difficult song. So I give him kudos for at least trying to complete it."

Robert added, "He worked hard during the shoot, but he just seems to be struggling with everything going on."

Amanda bowed as she left the stage, a grin on her face.

"That was extraordinary." Zach grinned.

"I agree." Robert replied. "She had everything working for her."

Ryan spoke. "But from what I hear she has had attitude problems."

"Yes." Zach said. "She was a little up in everyone's face and had a hard time taking directions and constructive criticism."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's not working for her."

Robert gave a slight nod. "But if she didn't have the attitude problem then she would be on top. I think that attitude can vary for anyone over the weeks. Some of the cast members get a little temperamental under pressure."

Ryan nodded and shuffled his papers, deep in thought.

Robert grimaced slightly. "Well…at least he finished."

"Always trying to put the positive spin on it aren't we?" Ryan smirked.

"That's my job." Zach interrupted. "I'd give him a round of applause for his hard work, but his nerves seemed to overwhelm him and he had no confidence."

"Well, I can't have a room full of people without confidence." Ryan replied.

"Do you think he'd be able to get over it his nerves?" Zach asked Robert.

"I think that with a lot of hard work he could get there, and he's definitely willing to put it the work."

The final three were sitting on the couch with the others, waiting for the list to be posted.

"I'm so nervous." Liam said. He was unable to stop himself from constantly scratching his arm, and he was working up a red mark.

Naomi grabbed Liam's hand, forcing him to stop scratching himself.

The door opened and Robert walked in. "Hey you guys, the list is posted."

The final three gave their hugs to their friends and made their way towards the list.

Liam's POV:

_I hope it's not me. I just really hope that I can get through the first week. I have better qualities inside of me that I hope I can show to the judges._

Amanda's POV:

_ I don't deserve to be going home. That's all I can say. You can't fix vocal talent in a few weeks, but you can change your attitude. I just hope that they can see that as clear as I can._

Aiden's POV:

_I have a feeling that I'll be the one that's going home, but at the same time, I feel like they'll give me the chance to come back and show them what I'm actually made of. That chance is out there for me. I gave the song what I could for today, and that's all I could ask for._

The final three arrived where the list was posted, and one-by-one they looked at the list.

Called Back:

Amanda

Aiden

Amanda smiled and let herself sink to the floor in happiness. _Thank God._ _I'll fix my attitude and show them that I can win this competition. Thank God I got the chance._

Aiden let out a sigh of relief. _I did it. I'm here._ He was unable to form any thoughts before his emotions slipped to a more melancholy state, as Liam, one of the bonds he had formed quickly, was eliminated.

Liam looked the floor and played with the wood panels with his shoe. _I did what I could. I showed them that I'm a strong person. I worked hard to get here, and I know that there are positive things in my future and I'm going to work to them as hard as I can_.

_There's nothing you can say._

_Nothing you can do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_Keep holding on._

'_Cause you'll know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through._


End file.
